


Home For Christmas

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Taking Sides' It is a few years later and Arthur and Merlin finally have a child of their own and Arthur teaching their daughter his bad habits despite being told not to doesn't sit well with Merlin but when something happens to Arthur he has to actually do as he is told for once if he is to make it home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas story just two more to go after this one

Merlin gasped and dropped the plate he was holding causing it to smash into pieces. "Evie darling no!" he said looking up he saw his and Arthur's six year old daughter sat on the wall that Arthur constantly sat on that overlooked the living room, their bedroom behind the wall and looking down could see the rest of the flat.

"But dad sits here."

"I know love but that doesn't mean you do as well."

"You want me down?"

"Yes darling, stay there hold on tight daddy will come and get you."

"No need to daddy I can turn and hang from my fingertips and then drop the rest of the way like dad."

Merlin began to shake with anger at his husband. "You have seen your dad do this?"

"Yeah all the time, you should see him do it daddy but you always seem to be out when he does it."

"That doesn't surprise me; just hold on tight darling I am coming!"

Just then the front door shut and Arthur walked in, he looked at the pieces all over the floor before looking up. "Evie!" he shouted as he ran up the six steps.

Merlin sighed with relief when he saw Arthur pick up their daughter and pull her to safety.

Arthur walked down the stairs carrying their daughter. "Now apologise to your daddy you had him worried."

"Me worried? It is you that should be worried Arthur _dear._ "

Arthur gulped, he knew that tone. Evie looked up at her dad. "Daddy said I am having a sleepover with nan and granddad tonight."

"You are?"

"She is." Merlin answered, "her bag is packed, your mother should be on her way now."

Playing it safe Arthur kept hold of his daughter until she left, knowing Merlin couldn't glare at him or anything as their daughter would ask questions.

As soon as they were left alone Arthur turned to Merlin. "Let's have it then."

"You were a coward in hiding behind our daughter until she left. Settee for you tonight I believe." was all Merlin said before walking away.

* * *

The next day Merlin and Arthur went into work Merlin only giving one word answers to whatever Arthur was saying. Once at work Arthur had tried to keep himself busy, trying to keep his mind off his pain. A few days he had been suffering with a pain and had kept quiet as he didn't want to worry Merlin or his daughter.

Sleeping on the settee didn't help him at all, he had no sleep whatsoever, he never could sleep well without Merlin, the pain didn't help. Taking two painkillers Arthur carried on working. It had gotten to dinner time and if anything his pain had gotten worse. He froze when he felt pain shooting down his left arm. "No." he whispered. He dropped his cup of tea.

* * *

Merlin was laughing as he walked down the hospital corridors, Natalie always made him laugh. "How are you and Robert doing?"

"Great. He wants another child, we already have two. I tell him it is not him who has to go through it all and all he says is 'you'll be alright, you have done it twice before'."

Merlin laughed. "Do you want more?"

"I don't know."

Just then Morgana came running around the corner. "Merlin!" she squealed.

Merlin frowned. "Calm down Morgana what's happened?"

"It's Arthur. We found him outside the doctor's lounge. He's had a heart attack Merlin."

"Heart attack?" Natalie asked. "He is only thirty one."

"We have had people as young as sixteen have one Natalie." Morgana explained.

Merlin wasn't really listening, he had blocked out all sound and thoughts when he heard Morgana say the words 'heart attack' he was bought out of his daze when he felt himself being roughly shook, he blinked a few times and saw Morgana come into focus. "Where is he?" he whispered.

"I will take you to him." Morgana took Merlin's hand and took him to one of the private rooms, Natalie following; her hand on Merlin's back silently offering her support. Merlin was about to open the door when he heard Arthur shout.

"I know what I have had you wanker I am not letting you anywhere near me or you will finish me off, piss off!"

Merlin quickly walked into the room leaving Morgana and Natalie stood outside and saw Arthur snatch his clipboard from Steve.

"Fucking do one." Arthur snapped.

"Arthur!" Merlin hurried over and glared at Steve. "Leave." he said, once they were alone Merlin helped Arthur rest back and started to check over him.

"Merlin I am fine it was extremely mild, it's my own fault for not getting checked over when pain started a few days ago."

"A few days ago, you have been in pain and said nothing? Arthur you are a fantastic doctor you know the signs."

"I was hoping it would go."

"Dollop head."

"Your dollop head?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Always will be."

"Well at least something good has come from this." Arthur said, wincing when he tried to sit up a little bit.

Merlin seeing this helped his husband. "What good can possibly come from you having a heart attack Arthur?"

"You are talking to me again." the blond said with a small smile.

Merlin stepped back and looked at Arthur. "You are unbelievable."

"What? It's true. I hated last night, couldn't sleep at all without you, least the other nights when I had pain I could just hold you tighter and I could cope with it, last night I couldn't."

"So that is why you squeeze me tight."

Just then Morgana walked in. "Arthur you do not abuse my doctors no matter how big of a wanker he is, you shouting at him isn't helping you. I want you in here for a few days."

"A few days? I want to go now. I am not staying here for a few days I want to wake up in my own bed next to the man I love and laugh at our daughter jumping on our bed in excitement on Christmas morning, I stay here I will miss all of that."

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed. "You stay here, do as you are told and rest plenty then I am sure you can come home Christmas eve. Right Morgana?"

Morgana smiled. "Yes. But _only_ if you do as you are told."

"I really want to wake up Christmas morning at home, trust me sister I will do."

Morgana nodded. "As of from now I am not your doctor and neither is Merlin. You know the rule Arthur, relatives or spouses can't. Natalie and Gwen will look after you and your doctor will be Lancelot." Morgana turned to Merlin. "Arthur as you can see will be fine as long as he does as he is told. I am suggesting you take your holiday leave now and pick up that gorgeous niece of mine and tell her what has happened. You can come and see Arthur at visiting hours."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "I will pack a few things you need, be back later with Evie. Please Arthur do as you are told." Merlin gave him a passionate kiss and squeezed his hand. "I love you." he said before leaving.

* * *

"Will dad be okay?" Evie said close to tears.

"He will be fine love, he is resting at the minute and doing as he is told for once, we can go and visit him later but until we can I thought we can do a surprise for him."

"What's that?"

"Your dad was told if he rests and behaves then he can be home on Christmas Eve, your dad wants that very much to wake up Christmas morning to our own routine, how about we decorate the house so it is nice for when your dad comes home."

"Okay, dad will be alright won't he? Promise?"

"I promise darling." Merlin said, hugging his daughter close, he pulled back and wiped away the stray years on his daughters face with his thumbs. "Now how about we get the house looking nice for your dad?"

Evie sniffed and nodded. "Okay daddy."

* * *

Arthur sighed, he was bored, he hated just sitting there, the only thing keeping him there in the bed and sane is him being home on Christmas morning, he looked up when the door opened.

"Dad!" Evie squealed as she ran over to the bed and stood on the chair next to the bed to help her sit by Arthur's legs, throwing her arms around him hugging him tight. "You behaving like daddy says?"

"Yes baby I am, I am being good and behaving and missing you and your daddy like crazy." Arthur answered, looking up at his husband who leaned over and kissed him before sitting down.

"I have talked to Morgana. Bored much?" Merlin asked with a small smile.

"It isn't funny Merlin I am going barmy sitting staring at these four walls."

Merlin smiled and stood up, walking to the bottom of the bed and looking at his husbands chart.

"Ah the doctor in you my love." Arthur said making Merlin laugh.

"All is looking well Arthur so long as you continue doing what you are doing you can come home tomorrow."

"Yeah me and daddy have a surprise for you." Evie said who was still holding on to Arthur.

"Evie love your dad won't disappear if you let him go."

"Don't want anything else to happen to him." Evie mumbled burying her face in Arthur's chest.

Merlin leaned on the bed. "Evie darling look at me." when his daughter looked up he smiled. "What am I?"

"You are daddy."

Merlin smiled. "What does daddy do?"

"Saves people, doctor."

"And your dad?"

"Same."

"Darling do either of us look worried?"

"No."

"No darling because there is nothing to worry about, the only time you need to worry is if you see me or your dad worry."

"Promise?"

"Yes baby girl." Arthur said, hugging his daughter.

"So what is this surprise then?" he asked.

"Nope not telling, daddy said you have to get better to see so get better, rest." Evie said, clinging on to Arthur once more.

Just then Natalie came walking into the room and up to Evie. "Hey sweetie, got some new born babies downstairs want to see them?"

"Yeah!"

Merlin smiled at his friend in thanks and joined Arthur on the bed as soon as they were alone; he laid on his side his head on Arthur's shoulder, snuggling closer when Arthur's arm went around him. "Don't ever scare me like this again Arthur, I can't lose you."

"Merlin as long as you are here I am not going anywhere, a small heart attack not stop me, knowing who I will see when I wake up I will do nothing but fight."

Merlin hummed and closed his eyes. "Love you Arthur."

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Merlin put his coat on ready to go and pick Arthur up he took his daughters coat off the hook. "Evie darling?" he called out, walking into the living room he saw his daughter sat cross legged in front of the Christmas tree. "Evie sweetheart?"

Evie turned and looked at Merlin. "Dad will get extra presents this year with being good after being poorly won't he daddy?"

"I think your dad won't care about presents, your dad will tell you his present will be at home with his little girl."

Evie stood up and smiled, her arms out for Merlin to put her coat on.

* * *

Arthur was about to open the door to his own room when it opened and Morgana walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I am discharged now I can wait for Merlin outside."

"You will wait in here."

"I am not waiting here I have been in here for days staring at these four walls I am going barmy I am going."

"When you apologise to your sister." Merlin said as he walked in, holding Evie's hand.

"Why? She is trying to keep me here."

"You are keeping yourself here Arthur, say sorry and we will go." Merlin smiled.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he picked Evie up and walked out of the room.

Merlin looked at Morgana, "you think him going home he'd be happy." he laughed. "Thank you for everything, we will see you during the holidays."

* * *

Arthur walked in with Evie on his back, he held onto her legs to stop her falling but instead of her hands being on his shoulders they were covering his eyes with her telling him where to step. "Keep them closed dad no peeping." she giggled.

Arthur laughed. "Okay darling, just keep telling me where to step."

"Move two steps... daddy which is left and which is right?"

Merlin who was watching with a smile on his face took hold of Arthur and helped him step to the left.

"Okay now!" Evie squealed as her hands dropped from Arthur's eyes to his shoulders.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around their place with a smile on his face. Everywhere he looked there was lights and tinsel, decorations everywhere, in the corner stood the tree which Merlin had just turned on with the lights making it brighter, there were a few presents under the tree, what made Arthur smile was the angel on top. "That is the most gorgeous angel I have seen."

"I stood still for daddy and gave him my brightest smile and he put my face on the angel." Evie said.

"That is why it is so gorgeous." Arthur said, groaning slightly as he helped his daughter down.

After Evie took Arthur's hand and showed him every single decoration her and Merlin had put up Arthur dropped down onto the settee. "Oh good to be home." he sighed. "Omph!" he added when he felt a weight on him, he looked down and saw Evie sat there.

"Daddy says the only present you want is to be home with us this year; I say you want more presents for being good after being poorly."

Arthur chuckled, "your dad is right sweetheart. I have you and your dad and it will just be us three this Christmas, that's all I want." he said, kissing his daughter on top of her head winking at Merlin.

"I'll put kettle on." Merlin whispered as he walked slowly into the kitchen.

Arthur watched him go with a concerned look on his face; he looked down at his daughter. "Sweetheart why don't you go and pick what DVD you want to watch." Arthur stood up and walked into the kitchen once Evie was preoccupied with picking out what to watch.

He walked in to find Merlin near the kettle his hands placed on the worktop, his shoulders dropped. "Merlin." he whispered as he walked over to his husband and placed his arms around his waist.

Merlin turned and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "I know you were going to be fine it's just when I heard..."

"I know love. But I am here and it will take more than a heart attack to stop me from seeing you."

"Dad I picked one... is daddy okay?"

Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek before pulling away. "Daddy is fine love, just tired; I don't sleep well without your dad."

"Like me with Mr Cuddles?"

"Yes darling."

* * *

Arthur who was fast asleep on Christmas morning with Merlin held close, asleep on his chest, shot up when he felt their bed being bounced followed by a squeal. "Santa has been!"

Merlin moaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so, he looked up to see Evie running back into his room and jumping on the bed, Arthur following with some of her presents and placing them at the foot of the bed.

When Arthur sat down he put his arm around Merlin who gave him a kiss. "How do you feel?"

Arthur looked at his daughter who had a beaming smile on her face and she was opening her presents to his husband. "Never better. Merry Christmas darling."

Merlin smiled kissing the blond once more. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

_**The End!** _

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Comment or Kudos?


End file.
